Eternally Yours Book 1
by Mrs. Vanessa Volturi
Summary: This is the story of Alice and Jasper, who desperately needs their day to be saved.


Eternally Yours

By: Mrs. Vanessa Volturi

Book 1 of the Eternal Series

Prologue:

I always knew this day would come. The day where the word 'Eternal' made sense. The day I married my other half.- Alice

Chapter 1- My perfect day

"Alice, is Esme and Rose not finished with you yet?" Carlisle called up to me. I laughed my beautiful, bell-sounding laugh. Esme and Rose smiled, but were concentrated on my dress and makeup. I want to tell myself that today is a dream, but I know better than to lie to myself like that. I've seen this day ever since I found my other half, my soul mate, Jasper. It seemed like forever until they were done. I could see the calendar, despite their attempts to block it from my view. Today was December 21, 1989. Today, 6 years ago, I became a vampire. Me and Jasper are 19 forever. Carlisle comes upstairs and asks, " Is she ready?". " I'm ready," I say before anyone else could answer. I'm handed my bouquet of white and pink roses, and for the first time, I notice that it's snowing. Carlisle whispers that it's even more beautiful outside. When I see Jasper in his handsome white suit, it feels like no one else is there. When we say, " I do." I want to cry, but I know that vampires can't. We kiss, and he pulls away and whispers," Eternity.". "Eternity," I agree.

Chapter 2- Reception & Honeymoon

After the embarrassing toast made to us by Emmett (If I could blush, I would've), we head to the dance floor, and I laid my head on his chest, and after a while, I sighed and he whispers, " Ready to go?". "Yes, please, honey," I say. We get in the car, and he lays his hand palm-up, and I put my hand in his, letting our fingers intertwine. When we get there, the house is beautiful! "Esme designed the house, and me, Emmett, and Carlisle built and decorated it like Esme wanted it," Jasper whispered in my ear. I was speechless. "It's so beautiful!" I said at last. Jasper smiled and picked me up and walked me into the house. I laughed the whole time. To my suprize, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Jasper was holding me, and he was asleep too. I adjusted myself and reached up and pressed my lips to his throat. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me. When he pulled away, the look on his face almost screamed, " You look so beautiful!". "Hungry?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Ladies first.", and I laughed my bell-sounding laugh, and he said, "I love it when you laugh, because it makes me feel good.". I smiled and continued to laugh.

Chapter 3- The first week

During that first week, we did all sorts of stuff. We raced each other, hiked, went swimming, spent time at the house, and went hunting. One night, we even went to see a movie. The movie's name was 'The Hunger Games'. When we got home, I was so tired that Jasper had to carry me in the house and up to our room. When I woke up, Jasper was downstairs watching a movie. I flinched and he asked, "You okay, Alice?". "I don't know, I am having sharp pains in my ankles and shoulders. Oh gosh, you okay, honey?" I said. Jasper's face was almost frozen in pure terror. "Are you okay, honey?!" I said again. The terror melted away when he realized how worried I was. He said to me, "Stay here, I'm going to pack. We're going home.". I stayed, and in a few minutes, we were on our way home. When we got back, Edward answered the door. He read Jasper's mind and said that he would get Carlisle, and we sat down on the couch. When they got back, Carlisle and Jasper carried me to the makeshift hospital room that had some of Carlisle's medical equipment. At the time, I was already asleep, so I had no clue at all what happened. All I heard at times was Esme's tiny, worried voice whispering to someone, and a couple of times, I thought I heard Carlisle's voice, and the time I heard it, Esme was crying. I wanted to ask her if she was okay, but it was like I didn't have any control over my body, so I couldn't ask her even if I wanted to, and I did want to ask her. When I finally woke, I was so dizzy that I couldn't tell who was who, so I fell back asleep. I heard no one for what seemed like days. At my slightest flinch in my sleep, Jasper would say something just in case I was awake. When I woke again and was not dizzy, no one was there. At that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. "Ow!" I yelled, rubbing my shoulder. Then Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were in the room at that same moment. Esme broke down in tears, and Rosalie had to take her out of the room. "Honey, you're awake," Jasper said. "What happened?" I asked. "When Edward called me at work and told me what your symptoms were, I knew what was wrong. When me and Jasper carried you up here, I explained what was wrong. When Esme started crying, it was because I told her what was happening. Now I guess I ought to tell you. Alice, you were pregnant." Carlisle said. "What do you mean, I was pregnant?" I asked. "Honey, we have a daughter. Are you okay?" Jasper said. "Yeah, where is she? What's her name?" I asked. "Honey, you need to feed, you're eyes are pure black," Jasper said. I nodded and a few minutes later, we were off to hunt.

Chapter 4- My Mystery Daughter

"What is she like?" I asked. "She is beautiful. She has your length of hair, but it is my hair color, and she has blue eyes that turn black when she is hungry, and she has a voice like an angel. It sounds like music. And she has your laugh," Jasper said. After we had ate and my eyes were a shocking gold, Jasper said, "Let's go meet our daughter.". I smiled at the thought of naming my daughter. We raced back to the house, and I noticed there was two heartbeats. "Is Embry still here?" I asked. Jasper nodded, and a smile bloomed across my face. When I got in the house, Embry smiled at me and I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey, shorty, what's up?" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to Esme and asked, "Where's my daughter?". Esme smiled and turned and I gawked. She was so beautiful! She handed her to me, and she put her sapphire blue eyes on mine and what doubt I had vanished. "Her name is Alison Renesme Marie," I said. I looked at Embry and I accidentally lost my temper. "Rose, take Alison," I said through my teeth. "Honey, don't touch me right now, because I don't want to hurt you," I growled. Embry got a panicked look on his face and ran for the door, but I was faster, and I threw him out of the door. "You imprinted on my daughter!? She is just a baby!" I snarled. "Do you think Jasper would let me live if it was something other than wanting Ali to be safe and happy?" Embry said, his hands shaking. "Hmm, I actually like the nickname Ali. Good job, buddy." I said in a calm voice. "You're not mad at me?" Embry asked. "No, just debating wether to take my baby and go to the cottage or stay with her here." I said. His hands stopped shaking and I went inside and told Esme that I was okay, and she gave me Alison. She put her eyes on mine and I said, "You will like the cottage, it's so pretty.". She smiled and for the first time I felt like I was fixing to pass out. Jasper gave Alison to Esme and caught my head before it hit the floor. When I woke, I was in my bed and Jasper was holding me and he was asleep. I purposely made myself flinch so he would wake up. When he finally did, I said, "Good morning, honey.". He explained what happened, and I was shocked. I had used all of my energy mentally to beat the snot out of my best friend, and my mind quit working, and that's why I fainted. I went downstairs and saw my beautiful baby and all my worries were gone. When me and Jasper were hunting, I said to him, "She has your talent, you know. When I look at her, she makes me feel proud to be a mother.". Jasper smiled and said, "She has your talent, too. She saw that you would faint and she made Edward see that. I felt your mind quit working.". A few minutes later, we were in the house again and Embry was feeding Alison, and she pressed her hand to his throat and he said, "Yes, you can see mommy after I wipe your mouth off silly.". After he wiped her mouth off I held my arms out for her and Embry smiled and handed her to me. That night, we took her to the cottage for the first time. She fell to sleep immediately in her crib. "She is so beautiful sleeping, isn't she?" I said. "Not as beautiful as you when you sleep," Jasper whispered in my ear.

Chapter 5- The Good and the Just Plain Bad

One day, I was cleaning the cottage and I had a vision. Our cousin Taylor went to the original vampires and said that we had made an immortal child, the ones that couldn't keep our secret. The originals were coming for us! I dropped the crystal vase full of roses I had in my hands, and Jasper said, "What is it, Alice?". "The originals, they're coming for us. Klaus, Rebeccah, Elijah, and the whole Guard," I said. We went to the house and told everyone what I saw and everyone said that they would start gathering witnesses. Carlisle and Esme went to Europe, and Emmett and Rosalie went to South America, and me, Jasper, Embry, Alison, Bella, and Edward stayed at the house. The first ones to arrive was our cousins, Tyler, Sam, Jane, and Fred, from Italy. They were all won over by Alison's explanation of how she was half mortal and half immortal. After that, 20 more vampires came and agreed to witness for the originals. When everyone was back, they were all sitting in the living room when I had a vision. The originals were not going to stop and listen! They were going to come to the old baseball field when there was a foot of snow on the ground. After Edward told everyone what I saw, everyone started preparing for the upcoming battle. Me, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme trained with each other, and on June 14, 1990, the field was exactly like it was in my vision. As we were standing in our positions, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle let out snarls.

Chapter 6- The Epic Fight

"The dummies are coming, the dummies are coming," Sam whispered. They came with a look of blood lust on their faces. There was 19 vampires on their side. There are 25 vampires on our side. The originals were trying to find Alison, but they won't. I made her and Embry go to our cabin in Canada. They will never find them. I tried not to think about it as they stopped about 40 yards in front of us. Klaus stepped forward and said, "Ah, Carlisle. My old friend, where is the child?". "I don't know. She ran off at the last minute and didn't tell us where she was going, so, no we don't know where she is." Carlisle said. "Alice, how is the half life working out for you?" Rebekah asked. I snarled at her and pulled Jasper closer to me. "I see you still have feelings for that half-breed, Jasper," Elijah said with a smirk on his face. Jasper started to move forward, but I stopped him before he could even start to move forward. They all had their little smirks on their faces and that set me off. My anger peaked so much, my shield burst through my mind and out around my family and friends. I got really sad, and Bella helped keep the shield intact. "It's Alison. Why is she here?" I whispered to Jasper. "She wanted to show Klaus what would happen if they even thought of killing us," Edward whispered to me. I went to the back of the formation, and I started sobbing silently. I felt hands on my shoulders, and I looked up and saw that Carlisle and Esme were knelt on either side of me trying to comfort me. I leaned into Esme for comfort and she wasn't there, and neither was Carlisle. When I finally realized it I started screaming. "Shh. It's okay, Alice. It's okay," Esme said. Without thinking, I darted into the woods and ran home. I couldn't abide with the thought of my daughter standing in front of the originals. After a while Jasper came home and asked me, "Why did you leave earlier?". "I can't bear the thought of our daughter facing the originals. How many did we lose?" I said. "None. They didn't fight us because of Alison," Jasper said.

Chapter 7- What I Missed During The Time on The Battlefield

When Jasper got home, he told me everything that I missed. "I was worried after you didn't come back after you darted into the woods. Alison was very brave. She didn't show any fear, but she was very nervous. I couldn't see what she showed them, but afterward, Edward told me what happened," Jasper said. Alison had walked up to Klaus and said, "Hello Klaus," and she practically spit the name Klaus. He took her hand and held it for five minutes. He looked around and saw what he would lose to us. "Dear ones, we need not fight today. There will be no danger ever, so let us be through," Klaus said. He looked at Alison and shuddered, then turned and looked at us for the last time, and whispered to himself, "Such prizes, such prizes.". After that, everyone started cheering and dancing and jumping for joy. Carlisle and Esme kissed, Rosalie and Emmett kissed, and Jasper whispered to Embry to tell everyone where he was if they asked. When Jasper finished, I ran to him and sobbed in his beautiful blue shirt and he couldn't make out anything I was saying because I was crying so hard. When I quit crying, I pulled him to the couch and laid my head on his lap. "Where is Alison?" I asked. "She and Embry will be here in a few minutes. They are packing because they are going to stay with us for a few days until they are sure that you are sure that you can hold yourself together," Jasper said. "I can hold myself together, I'm a big girl," I said while pulling myself onto Jasper's lap with a teasing tone in my voice. "I don't think you can," Jasper teased me back. I giggled, and Jasper leaned his lips toward mine slowly, so I put my hand on the back of his neck and crushed his lips on mine. After a few minutes, I heard someone clear their throat, and I pulled away and Alison was standing there and Embry was outside laughing like an idiot. Alison was trying not to laugh. I managed to suppress a smug face.

Chapter 8- Those Three Days With My Daughter

About two hours after the incident (See end of ch.7), All of us went to bed because it was 1:00 in the morning. Surprisingly, I was the last one to get up. When I got up, I felt really dizzy, and Jasper was in the room and he said, "Get back in bed, you're sick.". "What?" was all I could say. "You started throwing up last night, so I'm ordering you to stay in bed," Jasper said calmly. A minute after he said that, I rushed to the bathroom. He called to me, "Told you.". "Oh, hush," I managed to say between me getting sick. After an hour, I was allowed to go downstairs but I had to stay on the couch. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, I smelled bacon and pancakes, and I got up and went past the mirror and when I got a look out of the corner of my eye, I turned around and said to myself, "Dang it, am I really pregnant?". "Yes, yes you are momma," Alison said. I turned around and opened my arms and she came up to me and gave me a hug. "Do we know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" I asked. "No, but Carlisle says he is growing fast, like I did," Alison said, "I hope it is a boy so I can have a baby brother," Alison added softly. "Maybe it will be a baby boy, just for you, mommy's little girl, even though you aren't so little anymore," I said, turning around to face her. She was crying, and I helped her to my bed and she cried on me for hours. After she fell asleep, I went downstairs and sat down on the couch and I started feeling dizzy, and neither Jasper or Embry was home and the next thing I was aware of was that I was back at the house because I heard Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper talking to each other. I heard soft footsteps and there were more than one pair. When the others stopped, one pair came to me and knelt down and said, "Alice, I love you so much.". I think it was Jasper because it sounded like him. My eyelids fluttered, and I was really dizzy. "They gave me morphine," I thought. When I could finally hold my eyes open, I saw him. My son was here.

Chapter 9- My Baby Boy

"She's awake!" Alison nearly shouted when she saw my eyes open. "Oh, Alice. I was so worried about you. You've been out for a week," Jasper cooed into my ear. "Where is he?" I asked, my voice cracking. Alison came in the room, and I heard only her heartbeat. She handed him to me and he had pale gold eyes. I gasped, as I was very shocked. My son had been born as a vampire! He smiled and I asked, "How is he a vampire?". "It happens in boys. Girls are half-human, half-vampire," Jasper said lovingly to me. "What is his name, momma?" Alison asked. I thought a minute, then said, "Elijah James Lee Whitlock. That is his name.". Everyone loved the name, especially Jasper. He was glad to have a son to bond with, to teach to hunt, and teach him his southern drawl. I and his uncles and aunts would spoil him like we did Alison. Everyone left, except Alison. "Momma, I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise not to tell anyone, and if it slips into your mind and Uncle Edward hears, think and tell him not to tell anyone. Momma, I'm pregnant," Alison said. "That's great!" I whispered. I felt mentally tired. "Alison, ask your father to come here, please," I said. Jasper came into the room, and I asked him to take me on a hunt. "Are you sure you should go yourself?" he asked, because I had tried to stand, but failed. I told him to bring me a mountain lion to the backyard. He nodded and was off closing the door behind him, like the good southern gentleman he is.


End file.
